


At the End of a Long Fuse

by AeroplanesR0ck



Series: Conflagration [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bearded John Watson, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor John, Rimming, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroplanesR0ck/pseuds/AeroplanesR0ck
Summary: It's the end of the academic year, and John and Sherlock can finally get it on without any of those pesky fraternisation rules in the way.





	At the End of a Long Fuse

Scanning over the students’ final grades one last time, John clicked ‘Send’ and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. The academic year was finally officially over. John couldn’t decide if he was relieved or disappointed. He was looking forward to the month or so of rest he allowed himself before he started preparing for next term, but at the same time, he expected that he’d rather miss this batch of students; especially one student in particular…

As if on cue, the door to his office creaked open, and a familiar face peered found the corner before breaking into a wide grin. 

“Doctor Watson.” Said Sherlock, edging into the room and shutting the door behind him. John’s sharp eyes didn’t miss the way his nimble fingers locked the door once it was closed. “I thought I’d come to say goodbye.”

John raised one eyebrow. He stood, crossing the room to stand close to Sherlock. “Just to say goodbye, Sherlock? Is that why you came here, in your tightest jeans, and- hm, is that lip gloss? Going all out, hmm? I thought you might’ve deduced that you wouldn’t need to try so hard to seduce me.”

Sherlock lowered his eyes coyly, a flush creeping up his neck. “Well. Perhaps I thought you deserved a little effort.” 

“I appreciate it.” John murmured. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock, cupping Sherlock’s arse to tug him closer so he could kiss him with a satisfied groan.

Sherlock kissed him back enthusiastically, cupping the back of John’s head with one hand while looping the other around his waist. They’d both been waiting for this moment for months; months of coffee dates passed off as discussions about coursework, of Sherlock smoldering at John from across the lecture hall even as the both of them knew nothing could happen between them yet. 

“Fuck, Sherlock, it’s good to see you.” John groaned. He took hold of Sherlock’s curls, tipping his head back so he could leave a trail of red marks down that pale, perfect neck. 

Sherlock was practically limp in John’s arms, every inch of him plastered against John’s front. John chuckled, and scooped Sherlock up in his arms, crossing the small office to deposit Sherlock gently onto the table. He deftly unbuttoned Sherlock’s shirt, running his hands over Sherlock’s heaving chest.

“Have you ever done this? Been with a man before?” John asked.

“Boys, yes. Not a man.” Sherlock smirked up at John, who laughed at the cheesy line. He leaned down to kiss Sherlock again, sucking Sherlock’s plump lower lip between his own. 

He kissed a trail down Sherlock’s neck and torso, the abrasion from his beard making Sherlock’s pale skin bloom an appealing pink. 

John tugged off Sherlock’s jeans and pants and then sat back in his chair, taking a moment to appreciate the incredible sight of a naked, panting, obscenely hard Sherlock Holmes splayed out on his desk. He gripped Sherlock’s hips firmly and tugged him closer, lips closing around Sherlock’s cock as he sucked him slowly, teasing Sherlock and pleasuring him without letting him get close to the edge. 

“Doctor Watson, please.” Sherlock gasped. His heels were digging into John’s shoulder, hips twisting as he sought for release. 

John nipped at Sherlock’s inner thigh, making him moan. “Do try to be quiet, my dear, someone might hear you.” He rebuked gently. 

Having assigned Sherlock this monumental task, he then proceeded to make it almost impossible by lowering his head and swiping his tongue over Sherlock’s pink and quivering hole.

Sherlock stifled his whimpers into his wrist as John tongued him open unhurriedly, with slow sweeps all around and _inside_ , drawing from Sherlock shuddering gasps and whines. 

By the time John sat back to admire his handiwork, Sherlock was sweaty and glassy-eyed, his thighs rubbed red and raw from John’s beard, and his cock was leaking so much that his precome was dripping into his dark thatch of pubic hair, more of it dribbling out of his slit as John watched. 

John opened his drawer, pulling out a tube of lubricant. He slicked up his fingers and slid one slowly into Sherlock, then two, working him open with deliberation. He spread Sherlock open for him, rubbing the pads of his fingers against Sherlock’s prostate, making Sherlock gasp and rock his hips back against his fingers. 

John could have spent hours teasing Sherlock like this, keeping him dancing on the edge of orgasm until he cried with the pleasurable torture of it, but his own cock was straining against his trousers, and so he stood, undoing his belt and pushing down his trousers and pants to free his hard cock. He rolled on a condom, stroking his cock slowly as he watched Sherlock hungrily.

Sherlock gazed up at John, dazed with pleasure as John spread his thighs open, pressing his cock slowly into his arse, the thick length spreading him open and making him moan.

“Fuck, you feel good.” John groaned. “So tight and hot. You like this? Having my cock in you?”

“Yeah.” Sherlock groaned. He wrapped his legs around John’s waist, hips rocking as he fucked himself on John’s cock.

“Mm, you’ve thought about this, haven’t you? Touched yourself and thought about me bending you over my desk and having my way with you.”

Sherlock’s flushed cheeks somehow became even redder. He nodded silently.

John wrapped a hand around Sherlock’s cock, stroking him, pushing him closer and closer to that long-awaited edge. 

“And is this what you wanted? You’ve been trying every slutty trick in the book for months, trying to get my cock in you. Is it as good as you hoped, in your little fantasies?”

“Better. God, so much better.” Sherlock panted. “Fuck, Doctor Watson, I’m so close.”

“God, yes. Come. I want to feel you.” John pounded into Sherlock, stroking his cock furiously. Sherlock’s back arched, and he stuffed the heel of his hand into his mouth to stifle his scream as he came, his arse clenching and fluttering around John’s cock. 

John gripped Sherlock’s hips and thrust into Sherlock as he lay limp and panting. With barely a dozen stroked he too was tumbling over the edge, fingers digging into Sherlock’s arse as he came with a long, low groan. 

John collapsed back into his chair, panting. He tied off the condom and tossed it into the bin, running his hands along Sherlock’s thighs as they both took a moment to recover. After about a minute Sherlock sat up with a wince before hopping to his feet, grabbing a few tissues out of the box on John’s desk to clean himself up.

“Are you all right?” John asked with concern. “Was I too rough?”

Sherlock stretched, shaking his head. “Not at all, Doctor Watson.”

John tucked his cock back into his trousers and stood as Sherlock hunted around for his jeans. “So. Is that it? A goodbye shag, and then you’re gone? Do I get to see you again?”

Sherlock looked up in surprise. Clearly he hadn’t even considered the possibility that John might want more. Then he smiled tentatively.

“I suppose you could. If you wanted.”

John stepped closer, holding Sherlock steady as he struggled back into his tight jeans. “Dinner?” He suggested. “Tonight, if you aren’t busy.”

Sherlock grinned and kissed him. “I’m not busy. Though I do want to have a shower first. I’ll meet you back here in an hour?”

John nodded. “It’s a date. I’ll see you soon, then.”

“See you.” Sherlock agreed, and with a grin and a wink he was gone. 

John grinned back to the now-empty room. He was definitely looking forward to the coming holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another steamy oneshot. My next fic will be a long one, though, so stay tuned.


End file.
